Falling in love again
by A Poisoned Love
Summary: You can't make someone fall in love with you, without falling in love yourself.Thats something Ino Yamanaka is going to learn when she has her best friend inflict payback on the heartbreaker Sasuke Uchiha.Hell is loose. SasSak InoKib NarHin ShikTem NejTen
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was the head cheerleader, beautiful, smart, and sassy; But by no means mean for no reason.

So when she saw a pink haired girl sitting under a stairwell crying, she felt her heart break.

"Hey" She said softly, getting closer to the girl. The girl looked up, surprise clear on her face. She sniffed and rubbed her tears on her black hoodie.

"H-Hi." She said shakingly. Ino noticed she was that quiet girl from Math class. She wasn't very pretty, but that was just cause she doesnt take care of herself, Ino exaimed.

"What happened?" She asked, kneeling in front of the shaking girl, who backed up shyly. Ino saw the tears well up in her eye's, and she just knew; you can call it a womens intuition.

"S-S-Sasuke...." The girl threw herself at Ino, sobbing. Ino only had to hear the boys name to know what happened. She rubbed her girls back, and pulled her to her feet. "Why don't I take you home? Kay?" Ino said with a warm smile.

The girl looked at the floor and bit her lip. "I dont have a home anymore..." She said softly, and Ino felt her heart clench, and decided she would be helpful. "Well, we'll just have to change that now won't we?" Ino said with a huge grin, and the girl smiled back tentivly.

Yes, this girl had potentional. Ino thought to herself; watching the natural grace the girl had. '_You better watch you back Sasuke Uchiha.' _Ino thought with a smug smirk. _'I never fail....'_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, So I am going to attempt two stories at once. I thought this would be kind of funny so I want to try the story. It isnt going to be completely humor all the time, I'm not really that kind of author, but it wont be a sally sob story the whole way either. Anyways, tell me what you guys tihnk lol. Thanks**

**~CeCe~**


	2. Just the beginning: Paybacks a bitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Ino sat in a expensive chair across the room from her king sized bed, and watched the pink haired girl that laid there, sleeping peacfully. Ino was calculating exactly what needed to be done, to make this girl a masterpiece.

'_Hair cut definatly.....eye-brows plucked.....knew clothes....and she needs to work out and get put on a healthy diet for the summer...' _Ino thought, nodding her head.

You see, she brought the girl to her house, and was going to talk to her mom about letting her stay here, in Ino's mansion. It was Friday, and yesterday was the last day of school. Summer Vacation was here. And what a better time to get a knew look then Summer Vacation? And besides, this was Ino's and the girl's Senior year, last year to get Sasuke Uchiha and his posse back for being filthy man-whores.

She saw that the girl was slowly waking up, and decided to find out more about her. "Morning starshine!" Ino said happily. The girl blinked cutely a few times, before stretching and making an almost child-like/ kitten purring sound of contentment. She stretched like a cat too.

Ino giggled and jumped on her bed happily. "I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She said happily with a huge grin. They didnt get to talk much since the girl hadnt slept in what seemed like forever. Ino couldnt get out of her head the way the girl curled up and sobbed herself to sleep.

"S-Sakura Haruno." She said with a small blush and smile. "Oh my gosh! What a pretty name!!" Ino gushed, and the girl blushed heavily.

Once they both got out of the bed, Ino once again saw that the girl wasn't slightly out of shape, and needed some training. She had some acne, and wore glasses, but both of those could be taken care of.

"So...Sasuke Uchiha got to you to eh?" Ino said as she looked in her closet for some old clothes of her's. Ino use to be a lot like Sakura, so she knew how it felt.

Sakura nodded, ashamed. "Hey don't worry bout it!" Ino said with a smile. "Every girl has made that mistake." Sakura nodded, and looked at her feet.

"The question is...do you want to get him back?" Ino asked with a smirk and her hands on her hips. The girl looked up, shocked. "H-How?" She asked unsurley.

"With a players weakness of course!" Ino said with a roll of her eye's. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Making him fall in love with you of course!" Ino said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura bit her lip and looked at the ground, fighting tears. "But...I'm not beautiful..." She said quietly. Ino looked at her, shell-shocked. "Girl, you got good stuff going for you!" She said with a smile, using motions with her arms. "You just need to learn to take care of yourself." Sakura looked at her with hope in her jade eye's.

"Really?" She said unbelievably. Ino nodded vigorsly. "And I will teach you exactly how." Ino said with a glint in her eye and an evil smile on her lips.

She told Sakura to go take a shower, and handed her some clothes, and told her to take as long as she wanted until she _felt _beautiful.

Ino looked at the door, before dialing a number on her iPhone.

"Hey, I need your help. Call the girls, it's time to show some bastards that payback is a bitch."

Ino smiled wickedly, knowing her plan would work, it always did.

* * *

**Okay, I know alot of times people make Ino some kind of stuck-up bitch, but COME ON thats what Karin is for!!!! Lol just kidding. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**~CeCe~**


	3. Hell yes! Introducing Sakura Haruno

**Disxlaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

-Time Skip-

"Come on Forehead!!! Harder, harder!" Ino yelled, blowing a whistle to the tired out girl in front of a punching bag.

Sakura wiping the sweat off her brow with a red towel. "How did I do Pig?" Sakura asked, jogging up to Ino.

Tomorrow was the first day of their Senoir Year in highschool, and neither of them had ever had such an amazing summer in their lives!

Ino had spent the whole Summer coaching Sakura on the 'dos' and 'donts', and keeping the girl in shape, and teaching her beauty tips. Ino was right when she thought this girl had potential 4 months ago, boy was Sakura amazing.

"You did great Sakura!" Ino said happily, looking Sakura over and smirking in her success to get the girl in perfect shape. "So, since tomorrow is the first day of school, what do you need to remember?" Ino quizzed Sakura.

As they walked upstairs Sakura began quoting off all the stuff Ino taught her. "Don't take crap from anyone there when they see me. Be innocent, yet mysterious, and only be seductive when the time calls for it. Be smart to impress, but don't go nerdy. Only be tuff girl when the time calls, but dont _ever _be over-girly or slutty." Sakura said all in one breath, to which Ino raised her eyebrows at.

"Good job Forehead-chan!" Ino said with a smack on the back, making Sakura spill her water on her cream carpet.

Sakura got a room right across from Ino, and unlike Ino's, which was decorated in all Victorian stuff, and pink and frilly, Sakura's was green and a dark brown. Her stuff was black mettle instead of white wood, and everything less girly. More of a musical like room then anything.

Sakura had a California king size bed that had what the Americans call 'memory foam', which Sakura adored. Ino walked into Sakura's over large closet, filled with stuff Sakura has never worn.

Ino hadn't let Sakura leave anywhere that people would be, so it would be a surprise when she went to school.

Ino laid the the new school uniform on Sakura's micro-fiber, dark brown couch, and smirked at a tired and sweaty Sakura.

"Time to rain hell on Konoha High forehead-girl!"

Sakura only smirked in response.

-Next day at Konoha High-

Ino sat in Homeroom, looking at the clock, hoping Kakashi-sensei would come soon.

"Ino!" Ino looked at a brunette haired girl with her hair in to buns on her head. "What's got your thong in a knot?" TenTen asked 'innocently', to which Ino snarled.

"I'm waiting for _you-know-who" _She hissed. Another, darker blonde, girl with her hair in for spikey pig tails, reading a magazine. "You make it seem like Voldemort from Harry Potter is coming." She commented, not even looking at the now smiling Ino.

Everyone sat down in their seats as a white haired man with a mask on his face and an orange book in his hand walked in.

"Hello class and welcome to your Senior Year Homeroom class!" The masked man known as Kakashi Hatake exclaimed 'happily'.

Chirp....

Chirp.....

"Ooo-kay then." He said, looking at the clip board he had in his hand. "Say 'yes' when I call your name."

Kakashi went down the list, then looked at the class again, saying a name that didnt get a reply. :Sakura Haruno?" He asked, getting nothing but whispers and disgusted looks.

"Does anybody know where Sakura Haruno is?" He asked, getting sneers and snickers.

"Why would anyone care about that freak of nature?"

"She's such a slut!"

"An ugly one at that!"

Everyone started laughing, except for Ino, TenTen, Temari, and a blond boy in the back.

Ino pulled her iPhone out and texted Sakura. '_Where are you!' _She asked, and tried not to beat some bitches with what they were saying; only taking comfort in the fact that they wouldnt be saying that any longer.

'_Coming'_

Was her reply. Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Everyone hushed up and it all happened in slow motion.

The door opened, everyone looked at the door, and a pink haired beauty walked in, all shy-blushes-and smiles. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"A-Ano. Ummm...sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei. Sakura Haruno here." She said in her overly angel like voice, all sweet and innocent.

'Hell yes' Ino and Sakura thought.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter here! Kay people R&R. Tell me what you think, if you like it or if you dont I WANT TO KNOW! *snicker* Anyways, the next chapter will be a few so TTYL FOOLS!**

**~CeCe~**


	4. I can play too

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

'Hell yes!' Both Ino and Sakura though as they looked at the shocked faces of everyone in the class room.

After Kakashi stared at the innocent face of the transformed girl like a fish out of water, he smiled and nodded at her. "Okay, take a seat behind Miss Yamanaka please."

"Thank you Mr. Hatake." She said with a smile and a wink, leaving a flabergasted Kakashi.

Since Ino was in the the last three rows, Sakura had to walk between a lot of desk's.

A girl with red hair nudged her friend with dark blue hair, and pointed towards the back of the class room, where the school's Hottie's were; they were all drooling at Sakura.

As Sakura walked, the red head stuck her foot out, and amazingly, Sakura side stepped, which made the blue haired girl also stick her foot out, and Sakura did a fancy twirl thing, dodging both.

Sakura turned around and smiled innocently at the red head. "Tsk, you might want to keep your feet out of the walk-way. Wouldnt want to hurt anybody, ne Karin?" She said with a wink towards the flushing girl.

As Sakura walked by Ino, she gave her highfive and sat down at the desk beside her.

Sakura put her books down on the desk, and leaned on her elbow and looked to her left to talk to Ino.

Since it was homeroom, they were allowed to talk and do whatever they wanted for the hour and a half. Yes, they had very long classes, but that was because of when they got there.

"Dude, Kura, what took you so long?" TenTen said. She wasn't overly tomboyish like everyone put her out to be. She was more sporty then anything. She had a tomboyish side, but she was also very sweet and caring.

Sakura shrugged and rolled her eye's. All four girls knew the boys behind them were listening. "Stupid Genma" Sakura muttered, slumping in her chair. Temari snorted, TenTen laughed, and Ino shuttered.

"Thats all you got to say girl" Ino said, raising her hands in a surrender like motion. All four girls laughed, and Sakura looked around for about 7 minutes, noticing someone wasn't there.

"Pig....." Sakura said, not getting an answer. "Pig!" Sakura said alittle louder. Still no answer. Sakura rolled her eye's.

She looked over and noticed Ino was sleeping and drooling all over herself.

"Ino..." Sakura said in a soft, sing-songy voice. "Ino....the munchkin's are taking your jelly beans." Sakura whispered into Ino's ear, making said girl jump in the air with her fist raised.

"Where are they! Where are the munchkins!!!" She looked around frantically, while everyone laughed at her. Ino glared at Sakura, who smirked and shrugged.

"Did you get your jelly beans from the munchkins Yamanaka?" Karin asked in her annoying voice.

Ino glared and Sakura 'accidently' threw a pen that 'accidently' hit Karin in the head.

Ino huffed and sat down in her seat. "What was so important forehead that you had to wake me up?" She huffed. Sakura rolled her eye's.

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura said, and Ino shrugged. "Yo Temari!" Ino said, making Temari look up from her conversation with TenTen. "Where's Hina?"

Temari looked at TenTen, who shrugged, and Sakura furrowed her brow's. Hinata was never late for class. Suddenly she got an idea.

She twisted in her chair and looked at the handsome brunette behind and to the side of her. "Hyuuga." She said with a small smile. He looked at her and blinked. "Your Hinata's cousin right?" She said with a innocent smile and a small tilt of her head.

"What of it?" He said, crossing his arm's. "She isnt here, where is she?" Sakura asked, figuring out that this guy was the kind you just had to get to the point with.

"How do you know her?" He asked with a narrow of his eye's. Sakura took off the innocent act , leaned back and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Just tell me where she is Hyuuga." She said with a sigh. He shrugged and closed his eye's.

"Ugh! You could have told me that in the beginning!" She said with a huff, turning around in her chair and grabbing for her bag to get her cell.

She pulled out her black iTouch that had really light pink, ghosted cherry blossom's on it. On the back it had '_Sakura' _written in silver caligrophy.

She sent a text to Hinata, asking where she was. It took more then five minute's before she replied back saying she was going to be late with some business her dad wanted her to do.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, showing the message to Ino who rolled her eye's and looked sadly at the phone.

Everyone who knew the rich Hyuuga family knew that Hinata's dad wasn't a easy nut to crack....if you could even crack him at all. But more then anything else; he was hard on his eldest daughter; Hinata.

Hinata was a sweet, shy, timid girl with long blueish/purplish/black hair, a wonderful figure, and graceful movments. The most vivid feature about her is her eye's. Unlike Sakura's, which are bright green, or Ino's which are bright blue; Hinata has really light eye's, almost milky, with a hint of violet. Her pupil, is way lighter, and a very nice cream/gray/purple color. Most people think this is weird, but it is very pretty.

It is in her family, and almost everyone has them in her family; since they all come from some place in Iceland or something like that.

Anyways, its gorgeous, _she's _gorgeous. Though, she doesnt think so. Her ever lasting admiration for a certain doppy blond (not Ino), and his ever ignorance to it, brings her self-esteem down a bit.

But we were going to change that.

Suddenly, Sakura heard the people behind her talking, and decided she would 'discreetly' listen in. She began 'checking her email' and listened to the conversation behind her.

"Dang!! What the hell happened to the nerdy pinkette?" Sakura noticed the voice as Kiba's.

"I don't know, but your right! Sakura-chan's always been pretty" Sakura smiled at this. "But she's is smokin' _hot _now." Ah, little Naruto. Naïve, innocent, dumb blond.

"Hn. I've seen better."

Sakura froze. The last time she heard that voice, was the last day of Junior year. Approxmitatly 3 months ago. She wanted to growl. _'I've seen better' _She mimicked in her head, and went back to listening.

"-you bastard! Sakura-chan is H-O-T _hot _and you know it!" She could practically see Naruto pouting/glaring (He's the only boy I know who can do that) at Sasuke.

"Whatever. Why don't you just ask her out if she's so hot."

Sakura wanted to freeze, but just kept on 'emailing'.

"Fine! I will! Once you guys start hanging out with Sakura you will see how awesome she is!"

She felt a manly tap on her shoulder. "Hey Sakura!" A now manly voice said by her ear, she put her phone down and looked behind her at the smiling face of Naruto, and smiled back.

* * *

:-: Sasuke POV :-:

Okay, I knew Naruto was right. Sure, Sakura wasn't completely full on top like Hinata and Temari (who were Double-D's, big I know, but it doesn't look overly large on them), but she had a nice figure. Karin had alittle more on her, but Sakura had more meat on her, and looked more toned out then just 'skinny'.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her flash a charming grin at Naruto, not even looking at me or anyone else. Just Naruto.

Was that suppose to make me want to push the dobe out of her face?

….Most likley not.

"Hey Naruto" Her voice was cheery and happy, not shy like when she was talking to Kakashi, not persuasive like when she was talking to Neji; just naturally, completely, annoyingly _happy._

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch today!" Naruto said happily, and I wanted to scoff. Like she would-

"Sure!"

-say...yes.

Sasuke was....surprised. Just before summer she had confessed her never ending love for him, and now she is going to start hanging out with his best friend?

_'She's just sitting with him-us-for lunch. Chill Sasuke, its not a date or anything.' _Sasuke said, breathing in deeply, before he froze. _'Wait...why do I care? I don't, its just I dont like liars. Yeah....'_

He suddenly got hit with a piece of paper on the forehead, and looked ahead with surprise at a smirking Sakura. "You shouldn't space out like that Uchiha" She flashed a lop-sided grin "You never know what may happen." She winked before turning around and talking to her friends who were smirking at Sasuke and laughing with her.

Naruto started cracking up at Sasuke. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke said, glaring holes in the back of Sakura's head, while she just flicked her hair of her shoulder-What the fuck?

She just flipped him off!?! He had seen it when she brushed her hair back. _'Stupid bitch' _Sasuke wanted to growl.

"Y-You just told-hahaha-by a _girl!_" With this, Naruto fell into hysterical laughter. And even Shikamaru chuckled, while Sai and Neji smirked. "Hn, whatever" Sasuke leaned back into his chair and closed his eye's.

Sakura had definatly changed, but why?

* * *

:-: Sakura's POV :-:

Sakura felt proud as she went into music class. She had showed Sasuke-and everyone else-that she wasn't the same nerd she once was.

She felt weird about all the attention she was getting from males though. One guy even smacked her ass! She simply glared and walked away, shaking her head.

She walked into her class and smiled. She loved music class. She plays the piano, guitar (bass, and guitar), flute, harp, violin, and even the saxophone. She also sings, but she never does in front of anyone besides Ino, Temari, Hinata, and TenTen. They say she has a nice voice, but she doesnt know. She writes music, but she doesnt like showing people her work. That is going to have to change.

People glanced her way, and started whispered, but she ignored and walked up to her teacher, Kurenai, and smiled.

"Well, hello Sakura! Its great to see you this year." Kurenai said with a sincere smile. Sakura gave a dazzling smile in return. "Hello to you to Miss Kurenai. Or should I say, _Mrs. Sarutobi_" Sakura said wioth a teasing glint in her eye and a sly smile.

Kurenai blushed and looked away. "We're not that far yet." Kurenai said in a whisper. "Its okay Miss Kurenai, your secret's safe with me" Sakura said with another smile, before sitting in the front row.

"Welcome to the Senior year Music class." Kurenai said with smile. "As most of you know, I am Kurenai Yuhi, I have been teaching music in this school for the past 6 years, and I am very excited to be here again. Now, when I call your name please reply with a 'here' or 'yes'"

She began roll call, then talked about the music scale, about some famous musicians. "Okay, we have 15 minutes left, how bout we do something a little different?"

Everyone cheered and Kurenai looked at Sakura with a smile. "How about Sakura Haruno come up here and play us a song."

Sakura blushed and everyone cheered. Kurenai motioned for her to come up, and Sakura got up, brushed off her jeans, pulling her white tank top down alittle, before sitting on the bench in front of the pianoforte.

"Here Sakura, play this."

Sakura looked at the song and lyrics, noticing she knew it; because she wrote it last year and gave it to Kurenai. She looked unsurley at Kurenai, who nodded and smiled. Sakura took a deep breath and began to play.

"_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

__

It's never enough  
No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts  
Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here

It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth

It's never enough  
No it's never enough  
(it's never enough)  
Oohh

The afterglow  
The horizon line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine I ask

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth"_

Sakura stopped playing the final note, and looked up nervously to see everyone shell shocked, then cheers and clapping erupted. Kurenai was the loudest, and Sakura was sure she was going to cry. Sakura wrote that song for her and Mr. Sarutobi, or Asuma, when Sakura had found the two of them in a heavy lip lock last year.

Sakura smiled, and for once, she felt that everything was going to turn out alright.

* * *

:-: Lunch , Sasuke's POV :-:

Naruto was chatting it up about someone telling him there was a girl in the music class that sang a song she wrote.

"Yeah, they say this girl was amazing! Kurenai made her sing, and she just totally blew the roof." He grinned, and leaned in. "And you wouldnt believe who it was." He said excitedly.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned his face on his hand. "I am guessing you are going to tell us." He said with a small smile.

"Damn right I am! It was-"

"Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted, Sasuke looked up and was blown away by her flow blown smile of pretty white teeth.

He didnt really notice what she was wearing, so he decided to look now.

Sakura had some dark black jeans, that had white out (A/N you know it when the thigh oart is lighter then the rest of the pants? I forgot what it was called..hehehe) on the thighs, and slightly flared out at the bottom. She had a white, v-neck tank top, that had lace on the top, bottom, and straps. She had a light pink, sip up jacket over it, but it was only like regular sleeves. Her pink hair, that now barley touched her shoulders, was flared out, and she had a black clip on one side.

Sasuke noticed as she sat down between him and Naruto that she wasn't really wearing any make-up, besides a little mascara, and some light pink, almost glittery eyeshadow. Nothing you would notice unless you were sitting really close to her.

"AhH! Sakura-chan! I was just talking about you!" Naruto said, giving her thigh, more towards her knee, a pat.

Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, and Sasuke all looked at Naruto with 'what the fuck' expressions. Naruto slyly grinned and leaned closer to the blushing girl. "I heard you blew the roof off the music room." Naruto winked.

At this, Sakura looked at the folded hands on her lap, her whole face a nice shade of red. "U-Um, what do you m-mean."

Naruto chuckled. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you could write music? And sing for that matter."

"W-Well..." Sakura began, but was cut off when Karin walked up. "Hey Sasuke." She said flirtatiously, and Sasuke wondered why he hadn't dumped her yet.

Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Naruto all heaved a sigh and looked away in annoyance. Karin sat on the other side of Sasuke, almost in his lap as she whispered something in his ear. Sasuke smirked and went back to the conversation between Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Go is a really fun game." Sakura said with a smile. "Really challenging, but why not just play chess or something?" Shikamaru smirked and leaned closer over the table.

"Because I can stradigize better in Go" He winked. Sakura looked at him for a moment, before rolling her eyes and laughing. Well, she wasn't innocent anymore at least.

"I prefer music myself." Sakura said honestly. "Ino has the biggest music room I have ever seen." She said excitedly, naming off all the stuff they have. "Wow Sakura-chan! You must stay at Ino's house a lot." Naruto said with a friendly smile.

Sakura stopped mid bite, before swallowing and putting her salad in her mouth. "Yeah, I guess." She mumbled, looking at her lap.

Sasuke felt Karin running her hand up and down her thigh, trying to encourage some touching out of him.

Sasuke had another plan.

* * *

:-: Sakura's POV :-:

Sakura couldnt just tell them she lived at Ino's house, what would they think? They would surly ask questions. What could she say? Oh by the way, I am an orphan with no other relatives and have been living by myself in a hell whole for the past 5 years of my life, and it was only when Ino saw me crying at school last summer did I actually get a _home_.

No, she couldn't tell them that.

Maybe she could jus-

HOLY HELL

Sakura nearly spit out her Dr Pepper all over Neji, who was sitting across from her. She moved alittle, and sure enough, there was a warm, obviousl male hand on her thigh! Even though she knew it wasn't Naruto, who was sitting on her left, when the hand was on her right; she still looked over to see him talking to everyone, using _both _hands.

So that must mean....

She looked over and noticed that Sasuke only had one hand on the table, and as she looked at him, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and barley smirked at her. _'That bastard!' _She tried to move away from his hand, but it just tightened. She even moved her hand down and tried to move it away; nope. He had her thigh trapped.

She just thought he was trying to irrate her, so she just started talking to Sai about art, then listened to Naruto talk to everyone. She tried not to dump her food on her lap when Sasuke started rubbing his hand up and down her leg. She fought the blush rising to her cheeks, but it failed.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked, worry etched on his face. Bless his heart. "No" She eeped,and felt a squeeze on her thigh, as if...._he was telling her good girl!_ Sakura wanted to break the hand on her leg.

"You look all red, do you have a fevor?" She saw Sasuke smirk, and started shaking like he was controlling the urge to laugh.

Karin looked confused, Neji just shook his head and looked between Karin and Sakura; Sai rose his eyebrow at Sasuke, and shot Sakura one of his fake smiles. And Shikamaru rolled his eye's and slightly glared at Sasuke, before giving Sakura a small smile that said 'sorry'. _They knew_.

Sakura wanted to die. She tried moving,but that didn't work. Nothing. Was. Working. He was getting alittle to close to an area she _didn't _want him.

"Don't get so worried Naruto." Karin said in a snotty voice to the babbling blond who was talking about sending Sakura home. Karin gave Sakura a death glare. "She was probably up late messing around with Ino." Sakura hid her face behind her hair while Karin chuckled.

"Its probably the only reason Ino keeps her around. That, and I heard Ino's brother is in town. Bet you have _lots _of fun at Yamanaka's, dont 'cha slut."

Sakura growled and broke her heavy plastic fork in half. She glared at Karin. "You can say all you want about me." She picked Sasuke's hand up with force and slammed it on the table; basically letting everyone know what he was doing. "But don't _ever _talk about Ino and her family like that again. Got it Uchiha bitch?" Sakura snarled, before picking up her tray and turning to a surprised Naruto. "Thank you for inviting me to sit with you Naruto. It was nice. Maybe next time you can send the dog and her _master _some where else and we can all have a nice time."

Sakura turned and walked away in a huff, putting her tray away and pushed the doors open with unnecessary force.

She was pissed, that much was clear.

* * *

:-: After school, Sasuke's POV :-:

Sasuke was waiting by his car in the front of the school parking lot for the pink haired girl. Karin was pissed when she found out what Sasuke had been doing, so of course; Sasuke dumped her. He was going to do it soon anyways, but now there was an excuse.

He was mad about what Sakura had said, but he was irrated that she left before he was finished. He found her interesting; he wanted to dominate her.

He saw everyone make way, and noticed that Sakura was fuming down the path, grapping a black biking helmet out of her book bag. She didnt pay Sasuke any attention as she went for a Candy Diamond Red, Kawasaki 2009 Concours 14. Nice bike.

She put on a black leather jacket out of the bag on the back, and zipped it up all the way. Sasuke grabbed her shoulder, flipped her around and trapped her in his arms. Lucky for him, she didn't put her helmet on, so he dived down to kiss her. Then...he felt a sting on his forehead.

He looked at her in surprise, while she glared at him with brillant green eyes. She flicked him. _She flicked him! _

"What the fuck Sakura." He said in a low voice. "Leave me alone Uchiha." She said in an equally low voice.

He smirked and moved some of her hair out of her face. "Aw, but I thought you loved me." He said in a teasing voice, knowing it was wrong and mean to do so. She glared even harder and smacked his hand away.

"You are playing on dangerous grounds Uchiha Sasuke." Her voice was low, and slightly sultry; making him think of what other things that voice can spit out. Or _moan _out.

"Come on Sakura, come to my house and let me give you what we both want and be done with it." He said low in her ear.

Sakura snorted and pushed him away. "I would sooner choke on Orochimaru's dick before I would eve even think about doing such a thing; with you no less."

Sasuke stared at her in surprise as she flipped her leg over her bike, and smirked at him. "You better be careful Uchiha Sasuke." She put her helmet on, turned on her bike, and revved it.

"I can play too." He heard her say from behind her mask, before she skidded out of the parking lot and into the street.

Leaving Sasuke dumbfounded in the dust.

* * *

**Okay, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Hope it is too your liking. I am sorry if it sucks, my proof reader has been busy and can't go through it. ANd i needed to get it out there, so yeah. By the way, the song is called 'Last night on earth' by Delta Goodrem. and if you want to see Sakura's motorcycle......GOOGLE IT! Its the full name and real color all there, so yeah.R&R my faithful readers!**

**~CeCe~**


End file.
